Loyalty
by Aureus
Summary: Quatre's annual get togethers are a source of comfort and refuge for the pilots in a postwar world, but Heero's been acting funny lately and Duo wonders what it could be about, 1x2. NC17 for yaoi, language, and lemon
1. Chapter 1

12-21-2005

Title: Loyalty  
Author: Aureus  
Pairings: 1x2  
Rating: NC-17 for lemon  
Warnings: yaoi, language, and lemon  
Feedback: Please, praise and constructive criticism and favorite/unfavorite parts. Help a new author out!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters

* * *

>

The little-known fact about the Deathscythe pilot was that he was as loyal as he was dangerous. He had changed his name as to honor those people of his past that he cared so much about. He had nearly sacrificed himself hundreds of times during the war to stay true to the colonies and to his missions.

Duo Maxwell was loyal. Loyal and stubborn. And he refused to let anyone change his mind about anything. He made up his own rules, and he saw things the way he wanted to see them.

He saw a lot of things differently than the other pilots. He saw battles as conversations, he saw graveyards as playgrounds, he saw friendship as a necessity.

He saw Heero Yuy as stunning.

To Duo, Heero was a combination of things he could never hope to find elsewhere. The dark-haired Japanese boy was as strong, skilled, and attractive as anyone could ever dream to be. But more than that, Duo and Heero _knew_ each other. They had been in battle together, they had destroyed countless OZ soldiers side by side, they had both seen the horrifyingly sadistic side of each other and _knew_ there was more to both of them than merciless killing. They _knew _they could never hope to find anyone else to understand the incredible ordeal of their training, the war itself, and the consequences of its aftermath.

This left the American pilot in a rather awkward situation, for Duo was not the kind to fall hopelessly in love with anyone, and he certainly was not the kind to throw himself carelessly at the feet of the boy he secretly craved. He was not the kind to grovel or plead or compromise.

He was, however, the kind to fall for a well-thought out scheme.

Although the war was over and no mission was left to keep the Gundam pilots together, they were unable to merely forget the ties they had forged in battle. They had become irreplaceable parts in each others' lives and while they all retained some idea of independence, they often found themselves together. Three times a year, they spent a week or two together at one of Quatre's vast estates, catching up with each other and sharing between them what only the five of them could share: the bond of knowing.

Winter was ebbing away as Duo approached the modest two-story house, located in the rounded hills of the Vermont countryside. His braid swayed playfully as he made his way up the driveway and looked around, taking in the scenery, the sun slowly sinking behind the mellowed white knolls.

"Old Quatre sure knows how to pick 'em" he thought to himself, "I can't wait to take a week off from work. Seeing Heero again won't be so bad, either. That is, if he's even here."

A smirk crossed the pilots lips as he thought of Heero, who had been absent from the last two little get-togethers Quatre had arranged.

Knocking on the front door, Duo was surprised when Trowa answered.

"Oh, you're here. We thought you weren't coming," His hair rendered one eye invisible.

"What? What do you mean?"

"We all got here yesterday. Didn't you read Quatre's invitation?" Trowa said with an air of annoyance.

"What! Yesterday?" Duo erupted, "What's going on?"

Trowa quickly grabbed the braided pilot and dragged him into the front hallway, preventing more hot air from escaping through the open doorway.

"Quatre's invitation says Saturday the 15th, right? Same as last year?" Duo asked confused as he dropped his suitcase down in the foyer with a satisfying thud. He pulled the invitation out of his coat pocket and began to open it.

"The 15th was a Friday last year. Quatre always starts on a Friday. See?" Trowa grabbed the card out of Duo's hands and pointed to the date. The American pilot stared at the overly embroidered and flowery font, amazed how anyone could read it as English, let alone distinguish between a 4 and a 5.

"Well, you're just lucky I showed up at all!" Duo said, taking his coat off and leaving it on a chair. "Everyone else all here, then?" He asked cheerfully as they made their way through the warmly lit kitchen into the living room, where two chairs sat occupied.

"Duo! I'm so glad you could make it!" Quatre's voice rang out as the blond stood up in order to properly greet his friend with an enthusiastic hug. "I was beginning to worry you weren't coming at all!"

"Nah, I guess I'm still just a little thick when it comes to your invitations, Kat. There isn't a way for you to print mine in big block letters next time, is there?" Duo's eyes were alight with his old sense of humor.

Quatre chuckled politely, "I wonder if Wufei ran into similar difficulties. He is usually a reliable guest."

Duo hadn't noticed the fourth guest sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace. He had been too distracted by Quatre's joyful greeting and overcome with the feeling of being back home. Quatre's place always felt like home.

"Hello, Duo."

The words ran smooth through the air and landed on Duo's ears, causing the hairs on his neck to stand and a tickling, pleasurable itch to run down his spine. Heero stood and walked towards the braided pilot, extending his hand.

"Heero, old pal! It sure has been a while, hasn't it?" Duo masked his reaction and took Heero's hand in his own. After a second of awkward shaking, Duo looked down and said skeptically, "I thought you didn't do the handshake thing, Yuy."

"The war's over, Duo." Heero said with his usual impatience.

"Oh MAN!" Duo exploded, "It hasn't even been five minutes! Nearly first words out of his mouth!" The energetic pilot dissolved in laughter and began to prod the increasingly confused Heero with playful jabs.

"Oh, Heero!" Quatre sounded dismayed as he noticed Heero's confused expression. "You haven't been here since we started the game; I should have explained it to you. The first one to mention anything about the war has to cook breakfast for everyone else for the rest of the week."

"I like my French toast with lots of syrup, Heero!" Duo joked, poking the Japanese pilot in the ribs.

"He wasn't aware of the game or the rules, Quatre," Trowa took a step forward, "I don't think it's fair to hold him to the consequences without a fair understanding…"

"And lots of bacon, too!" Duo's teasing was approaching dangerously obnoxious levels.

"I know Trowa, I wasn't suggesting he follow the rules yet. I was just apologizing and explaining to him what I should have…" Quatre was interrupted by Heero's curt response.

"I'll do it."

"And sausage and powdered sugar and…" the muffled sound of Duo being trapped in a headlock finished out the list.

"I'll do it if this idiot cleans up after me," Heero bargained.

Quatre and Trowa looked first at each other and then at Duo's headless body and flailing limbs, trying to suppress their own amusement.

"Sure, go ahead," came the synchronized reply.

* * *

>


	2. Chapter 2

12-21-2005

Title: Loyalty  
Author: Aureus  
Pairings: 1x2  
Rating: NC-17 for lemon  
Warnings: yaoi, language, and lemon  
Feedback: Please, praise and constructive criticism and favorite/unfavorite parts. Help a new author out!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters

* * *

>

Duo awoke the next morning to the luxurious smells of coffee, toast, eggs, and breakfast already being made downstairs. He blinked lazily a few times and threw his sheets off, rolling off of the squishy mattress. Hastily braiding his hair and throwing on a few clothes out of his suitcase, a thought flashed through Duo's mind.

"How did Heero sneak downstairs without waking me up? We've all been trained to wake at the sound of a pin dropping!" He looked quickly around his room and moved to the doorway. "His room is right across the hall, there's no way he could out-sneak me. Especially in such an old house, the doors are bound to creak a little."

Curiosity fresh on his mind, Duo snuck barefoot across the hall to examine Heero's room. Strangely, the door was locked but the doorknob itself was slippery.

"Huh, how odd," thought Duo, wiping his hand on his pants as he examined the hinges. They, too, were slippery with the same sort of greasy liquid. "Did Heero do all this just to sneak past me?" violet eyes scanned up and down the hall, "What's with all this secrecy?"

And then another thought flashed through Duo's mind, and he began to slowly descend the stairs, a smile creeping across his lips.

Heero stood in the kitchen, quietly whisking eggs in a large metal bowl for the French toast he was making, purposefully turning his back towards the entrance. He was perfectly aware Duo was sneaking up on him. He had heard Duo's bedroom door open and assumed he had encountered the mysteriously greasy door by now. He knew the braided pilot was confused and was going to pounce on him to get the information out. A mischievous grin found its way to Heero's mouth as he counted down Duo's distance. Five steps…four…three…two…

"Ah HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Duo yelled and Heero stepped gracefully to the side, allowing him to smash headfirst into the cabinets. However, the Japanese pilot was surprised when Duo merely approached him casually, as if he had just said good morning and not unleashed a raucous battle cry.

"Morning, Heero. What's cookin'?" said the braided pilot with a coy smile.

"Um…what was that?" asked Heero tentatively.

"Oh, nothing…just tryin' to scare you a little, that's all." There was something else hidden in Duo's words, but Heero couldn't quite place it. Duo jumped up onto the counter, letting his legs swing and hitting the cabinets underneath with an irritating rattle.

"Hn." The familiar grunt had amazing resonance against the backdrop of hissing bacon and boiling water.

"You know, Heero, I wondered how you got down here so early without waking me up. I am sleeping right across the hall from you, after all." Duo saw Heero's back turn slightly more rigid, as if for a brief moment caught off guard, and then the shoulders relaxed again.

"You were never good at detecting infiltrators," came the harsh reply.

"Infiltrating? What are you infiltrating! You're making breakfast!" Duo shouted. A brief moment of awkward tension passed before Duo stopped swinging his feet and tried to lighten the mood. "What was that stuff anyway, Heero? Axle grease?"

There was only a second when the back of Heero's neck glowed slightly red and then the stoic pilot turned around and quickly changed the subject, "So, about these eggs of yours…"

* * *

>

After breakfast, Trowa, Quatre and Heero sat around the table, conjecturing why Wufei hadn't arrived yet.

"It isn't unlike Wufei to have periods of self-induced isolation," Trowa began, sliding his empty coffee cup away from him. "There are times where he just needs to do things his own way."

"I understand, but it still wouldn't be that much trouble to call," Quatre insisted, concern lining his words.

"Hey, Duo! We have another cup for you!" Heero bellowed as he picked up Trowa's mug and held out towards the kitchen.

"I'm having a few issues in here, do you mind bringing it in?" came the somewhat frenzied response, accompanied by the sound of several pans crashing to the ground. Heero sighed, reluctantly left his chair, and wandered slowly into the kitchen where he took a moment to lean on the door jamb and drink the sight in.

Duo had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was fighting a sink full of soapy water, another sink full of dirty brown sludge, and several precarious towers of dishes, cups, utensils, spatulas, and frying pans. A few pots lay strewn on the floor and Duo was making attempts to pick them up but they kept flying out of his hands. Heero strolled across the chaos, set the mug down near a particularly dangerous-looking stack of plates, and began to exit when he was caught by one of Duo's swinging arms.

"What did you do? All of the things you used to make breakfast are really slick! I can't even hold onto them long enough to wash them off!"

Heero looked at Duo's stormy expression, little bits of soap foam clinging to his bangs. He pointed to the cabinet just underneath the sink and said simply, "Wear some gloves," before he excused himself from the kitchen and walked back upstairs, casting a few quick glances around as he ascended the first step.

Duo had never had so much trouble cleaning up after a simple meal in his entire life. But after donning the yellow latex gloves, he found the job went much faster and was soon standing in the middle of a spotless kitchen.

"Duo Maxwell, master of clean," he announced as he looked around, congratulating himself. He peeked his head out of the doorway and looked into the dining room, Trowa and Quatre were nowhere to be found, so he figured he would clean himself up next and headed upstairs for the bathroom.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see Heero locking the door to his room and walking down the hall away from the stairs and towards the bathroom. Duo quickly ran to Heero's door and examined it. The doorknob glistened under the sunlight coming in through the window at the end of the hall, covered with the same glop he had experienced earlier. The sound of the shower at the end of the hall broke Duo from his examination and he ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door.

"Heero! It's me, Duo! Could I just brush my teeth real quick before you take your shower?"

"No, you may not!" Heero's voice sounded angrily through the door.

"Heero!" Duo yelled back, "Come on! It'll only take a minute!"

"I'm already in the shower! But you can come in to grab your brush, just wait one second!"

Duo began to blush wildly. Despite the constant teasing in his friendly relationship with Heero, the prospect of being in the same room as a naked, showering Heero Yuy made Duo's pulse quicken. He was glad Heero would be behind the shower curtain and wouldn't be able to see his bright red face. He heard the sound of the door click and waited another few seconds for the sound of the curtain being pulled back into place before he opened the door.

The bathroom was smallish and quaint, with cream yellow wallpaper and a tiled mosaic floor. Duo reached for his toothbrush, deliberately taking as much time as he could, attempting to look at the crack in the shower curtain reflected in the medicine cabinet mirror.

"You know, Heero, you sure have been acting funny lately," Duo said as he prolonged the act of reaching out for his toothbrush.

"Duo, I said you could come in, grab your brush, and leave. I said nothing about conversation."

"But I'm just concerned, Heero! You're being so secretive and suspicious all of a sudden. I'd like to know what's going on!" Duo argued.

"Right now, it's none of your business!" Barked the voice behind the shower curtain.

"What do you mean, 'right now'? What's that supposed to mean?" Duo said as steam began to cloud the edges of the mirror.

"You'll find out soon enough." The words were strangely unlike Heero. They were ambiguous, vague, with a hint of something else Duo had never expected, a coyness he had never before heard from the dark-haired pilot. Was Heero flirting with him? Should he respond? Was it just a figment of his imagination?

"Should I be worried?" Duo tried his best to act as neutral as possible to avoid a misunderstanding if he was reading Heero wrong.

"No, you're definitely going to like it," Heero's voice almost sang from behind the curtain. Duo was almost positive Heero was flirting with him, and combined with the effects of the steam, he was starting to feel very light-headed. "Now will you get out and let me shower?" Heero's demeanor changed back to his regular irritated self. Duo left the room and walked back into the hallway, feeling the cooler air hit him in the face, lifting the dream state he was in. What just happened? Did he actually walk in on Heero showering? Had Heero made some sort of innuendo? Did he really mean it?

The American pilot's brain was awash with questions as he stumbled back down the hall, toothbrush in hand, and fell backwards onto his bed, letting his hands fall outstretched on either side. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering whether to feel excited, scared, worried, or confused.

"Heero Yuy," he thought quietly, "what a contradiction." His eyes started to close, wondering what Heero had meant by his ominous prediction. "He said I'll like it," the thoughts ran sluggishly, "What is that idiot up to?" And the violet eyes disappeared behind a mask of sleep.

* * *

>


	3. Chapter 3

12-21-2005

Title: LoyaltyAuthor: Aureus  
Pairings: 1x2  
Rating: NC-17 for lemon  
Warnings: yaoi, language, and lemon  
Feedback/Author's note: Please, praise and constructive criticism and favorite/unfavorite parts. Help a new author out! Especially with this chapter, it's my first time writing a lemon, so I hope it's up to snuff  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters

* * *

>

Feeling a little heavy and sluggish, Duo opened his eyes, images of showering toothbrushes and gooey doorknobs fading from his mind. With a start, he remembered what had happened before his nap, and began on a mad search to find Heero.

"Quatre! Quaaaaaaaaatre!" Duo yelled as he ran down the stairs two at a time. "Quat – oh! Quatre! There you are!" He caught a glimpse of the blonde leaving the dining room and chased after him. "Quatre, have you seen Heero anywhere?"

"No, but he's mostly been hanging out in his room. Maybe you should check there?" Quatre's wide eyes shined quickly with a flash of mischief. Was the world going crazy? Was Quatre in on this surprise as well?

"Do you know what's been up with Heero lately? He seems a little strange." Duo asked innocently, attempting to mask his suspicions.

"Oh, you know Heero, he's always been a little strange," Quatre's words seemed too vacant and empty, especially given his recent concern over Wufei.

"Quatre's never been able to suppress worry if he doesn't know what's going on," Duo thought shrewdly, "He has to be in on this."

"Well, he's been acting strange even for Heero. Are you sure you haven't seen him around? I want to talk to him," Duo pressed.

"Like I said, I haven't seen him," Quatre said slowly and deliberately through gritted teeth, "but maybe you should _check his room_ where he's been retreating recently." The blond pointed with his eyes up the staircase and pushed Duo towards them.

"Alright! I get it! I'm not an idiot!" Duo protested as he walked over to the bottom of the stairs. This was all getting to be too much for him. Quatre was in on it? And what was with Heero? This is so unlike him.

Duo stood at the bottom of the staircase, looking upwards to the top as he desperately tried to figure out what Heero could be planning for him. He hadn't talked to Heero outside of the occasional brief phone call for a year. The last time he had seen him had been in the very same house as the short-haired pilot waved goodbye in the driveway, got into his car and drove away.

As Duo cast his thoughts back an entire year, past memories of Heero acting peculiar began to surface. He had been unnaturally quiet at their last gathering, even for Heero. Except when Duo was upstairs in his room, when he could hear the remaining four boys talking downstairs in the living room, Heero the loudest of them all. Duo had often woken in the mornings to find the door to his room ajar when he remembered closing it the night before. He had attributed it to rusting old closing mechanisms in the door, but had it maybe been Heero?

Had Heero felt self-conscious around Duo before, and kept even more silent than usual? Duo blinked a few times and swallowed hard, still staring up towards the top of the steps. Was he hoping for something unreasonable or had Heero been sending him signals since last year? Had he been too wrapped up in his own fantasies to pick up on them?

He reluctantly took a step and looked back over his shoulder at Quatre, who merely smiled and gestured him up the stairs with big sweeping motions. Duo turned back and began moving up the stairs. When he reached the top, he moved slowly down the hall and examined the door to Heero's room. The doorknob was no longer coated in grease, and he hesitantly reached out a hand to turn the brass bulb. He felt the door click, the room wasn't locked!

Gliding forward noiselessly, the door revealed the dark bedroom, shutters pulled over the windows. Duo's hand flew out sideways to the wall, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and in his throat. Was Heero here? Was he going to leap out at any moment? What on earth could he want? His fingers found the light switch and flicked it up, flooding the room with warm yellow light.

The meticulously cleaned room and flawlessly made bed left no room for distraction, there was one thing and one thing only Duo was meant to see, and it was sitting right in the middle of the comforter. He took a few steps forward to see more clearly. He blinked and shook his head, performing a full-fledged double-take, reassuring himself he was reading the words right.

K-Y Jelly: Personal lubricant.

Instantly it all made sense. The doorknob, the silent hinges, the slippery kitchen utensils, and Heero's suspicious behavior around his room and his insistence on staying in the shower. Duo blushed severely as blood began rushing all over his body, and he suddenly became more aware of his own unreleased tension.

As he reached forward to pick up the tube, the lights suddenly shut off, and he whipped his head over his shoulder to see the Heero's silhouette leaning nonchalantly against the door jamb, in the same position he was in earlier at the kitchen door.

"H-Heero!" Duo stood embarrassed at the end of Heero's bed, clutching the offending tube and looking all too sheepish.

"Duo," Heero breathed. Duo had never heard his name spoken like that before. Suddenly it wasn't his merely name anymore, it was a sound filled with aching, spiraling possibility. Duo turned around and shifted uncomfortably as blood began to rush downwards, creating an uncomfortable pressure.

"I didn't mean to, I mean Quatre told me…" Duo stumbled as Heero began to slowly advance from the doorway, letting the door fall shut behind him. He turned deliberately and Duo heard the faint click of the door locking. Was this really happening? This was all so fast…

Before he could react, Heero had knocked him backwards, pinning his arms above his head and pressing him into the thick comforter underneath him. The braided boy was confused and half-paralyzed with fear, but didn't bother to struggle back under Heero's powerful frame. Duo had often let his mind wander into the fantasy world of possible torrid encounters with Heero, but he had never imagined something happening so drastically, so fast.

"Heero, what's…what's going on?" Duo's voice broke as Heero's knee began to run slowly up and down Duo's inner thigh and the short-haired boy lowered himself on top of the other, keeping his wrists pinned down.

"You know what's going on," Heero breathed hot words into the nape of Duo's neck, and smiled as he felt the boy underneath him shudder. "I've been planning this for a year, and I think you've been waiting for just as long."

Duo let out a small gasp as Heero's knee finally found a resting place and tenderly pressed against Duo's growing erection.

"H-Heero…are you sure we…?" Duo began, his vision beginning to blur, his thoughts becoming more and more focused on the pressure mounting between his legs.

"This has been years in the making, Duo," Heero's voice was roiling, "Just let it happen."

And thirty months of tension, frustration, angst, anxiety, worry, fear, betrayal, disappointment, yearning, and lust were finally realized as Heero's lips found their way to Duo's.

Duo felt Heero's warmth begin to flood over him as he started to push back in initial enthusiasm, crushing his lips into Heero with a surprising amount of force. As he attempted to sit up, Heero's hand flew to his chest and forced him back down onto the bed, and Duo realized this had been Heero's move from the start, and he was still going to be in control.

Understanding, Duo gave up resistance and allowed Heero's tongue to be the first to seek permission. As Duo parted his lips and began to feel Heero's rough, strong tongue enter into his mouth and explore, he brought his own tongue into action and began to caress the sides of Heero's, eliciting satisfying moans of pleasure from the boy above him.

Heero's hands had left Duo's wrists and were slowly making their way down the sides of his body, until they rested on his hips, grabbing him possessively, his fingers splayed over his back. Heero's thumbs began to work their way under Duo's shirt and started to stroke the soft, luxurious skin stretched between his hips and his navel. Duo began to undulate seductively under Heero's touch and thrusted his hips forward, letting his waist grind against Heero's for a moment.

The two, who had stayed glued to each other up until now, had to part briefly while Heero pulled Duo's black turtleneck up over his head, exposing the deafening beauty of his modestly muscled chest and stomach. Small shadows played across Duo's abdomen as Heero dipped his head down from Duo's lips and started to work his way towards one of the boy's nipples.

"Nnnn…Heero!" Duo was moaning as the boy's tongue slowly explored the path down his neck and eventually found its mark, running in small circles while he silently unzipped Duo's jeans with his hands.

Duo was now thrusting wildly as Heero prolonged the promise of releasing his hardness. Continuing to busy his mouth with Duo's chest and neck, Heero's hands slowly worked their way into the braided boy's jeans, feeling the outline of Duo's now pulsating cock through his underwear and tenderly stroking it through the cloth.

"Uhn…H-Hee…ro…" Duo groaned as Heero's mouth began to once again move downwards, pausing only briefly to dip into the boy's smooth naval and then continue its journey. Duo lifted his head to watch Heero bite the elastic of his underwear and carefully maneuver the cloth around Duo's erection, finally freeing his cock. Heero's cobalt eyes were caught motionless for a moment, shining in the darkness, taking in the beautiful sight of Duo's aroused cock quivering in air. No more barriers, no more protection. This was Duo naked. Naked and writhing for more beneath him.

Duo's eyes began to water as Heero opened his mouth wide hovered his mouth above Duo's aching hardness. Careful not to make any contact yet, Heero breathed hot air onto the shaft before slowly closing his lips around it and achingly pulling his head backwards, letting the tip slide out before starting over again. Duo's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the warmth of Heero's breath and mouth surrounding him again and again, slowly accelerating in speed.

Duo threw his head back and wrapped his hands in Heero's dark brown hair, forcing the tip of his cock down Heero's throat. Caught by surprised, Heero choked slightly before regaining his composure and began to fully take Duo in, his nose grinding into Duo's pelvic bone with every dip. Heero could feel the twitching in Duo's hips growing as his breath became more and more uneven and staccato, and could feel the cock in his throat growing hot with anticipation.

But right before Duo was about to release, Heero relinquished his throbbing hardness to the colder atmosphere of the room again and growled, "On your knees."

Duo was almost too lost in haze and clouds to understand what was happening, but something about the sound of Heero's pants unzipping brought him out of his reverie, and he hurriedly kicked off the underwear and jeans which had bunched around his ankles and rolled over, scooting up further towards the head of the bed to allow Heero the proper room behind him.

Duo was almost too excited to be scared. He crouched there silently, his head bowed down near his arms, his breath held, eyes closed, awaiting and concentrating on every sensation. He heard the sound of the tube being popped open, the squelching of Heero covering his cock, and the slight bounce in the mattress as Heero climbed up and stood on his knees behind him. He went nearly insane with anticipation as Heero placed one dry hand on his left hip and splayed one slick hand over his right. Heero's fingers gently slid around his waist and pulled him backwards until he felt something cold and hard nudging the tip of his entrance.

"Ready for this?" Heero asked gently, bending over and whispering in Duo's ear.

"Heero, you'd better not take it easy on me," Duo warned as he gave his rear-end a little shake and pressed into Heero's now pulsing erection.

Heero still decided it would be better not to ruin the moment by starting out too rough, and he slowly pushed his hips forward until just the head of his cock had disappeared into Duo's milky flesh.

"Mnnnngh." Heero heard Duo grit through his teeth, determined not to let any sounds of pain escape. He continued to slowly enter the American boy beneath him until he was fully inside of him, and paused a moment to drink in the sensation. Even paused inside Duo, it was warm and smooth and hidden shadows of pleasure continued to move up and down his shaft. Heero slowly began to pull out and Duo began to follow him. The hands on Duo's hips tightened and pushed him away, allowing Heero to see his cock emerge slowly, ready to be pushed back in again.

After a few more slow plunges, Duo's tightness was gradually giving way to a more relaxed demeanor and his breath was no longer coming in short gasps but in more even rhythm. Heero began to increase the tempo, beginning to slide freely in and out as Duo's moans turned into effective screams with every thrust. Heero's hand began to stray from the American's hip and roam over the slender, sinewy expanse of Duo's back, grabbing hold of his shoulder to allow him to ram himself in even deeper than before.

"Oh god! Oh Heero! Jesus…Heero!" Duo's eyes were watering as Heero rapidly impaled the small American frame, filling him to bursting one second, leaving him quivering and empty the next. He whipped his head back and forth as he felt the other boy's hips rocking backwards and forwards. Slamming up into him and sinking himself to the hilt, Heero sent pleasure bursting from the middle of Duo's pelvis up through his back, screaming into his brain. Heero saw the sweat begin to trickle down Duo's spine and felt the familiar twinge behind his cock.

He immediately spat onto his already slick right hand and reached around to grab Duo's aching erection and began sliding his fingers up and down over the shaft. Duo emitted a very high-pitched squeal as Heero continued to grab his hip with his left hand and started working over his cock with the right. Soon in rhythm, Duo was being filled and emptied in time with Heero's strokes.

Heero paused briefly, stopping while he was completely inside of Duo, and concentrated on giving Duo slow, long strokes as his fingers wrapped tightly around the head of Duo's cock with every movement.

With dual stimulation and being previously denied his release, Duo couldn't last long as he remained crouched on his knees, Heero still completely inside of him. As soon as Heero began to slowly pump again and Duo could feel the long shaft moving inside of him once more, he rapidly felt the twinge behind his pelvic bone spread throughout his body. He felt the hot liquid burst forth into Heero's expectant hand as he tightened his hold on Heero's cock. He threw his head back and screamed Heero's name, ragged with passion.

Heero straightened his back once again and spread Duo's seed over his hip as he began to pound harder than he had before. Sweat began to roll down the back of Heero's neck as he felt himself flying closer and closer to the edge. He looked down and saw himself disappearing into Duo's anticipating flesh and let the flood of pleasure starting in the tip of his cock flow outwards as he released spurt after spurt of hot liquid into Duo.

One, two, three. His grabbed Duo's hips possessively and continued to thrust, each time exploding anew with another wave of delirium. Four, five. He withdrew completely, watched the sixth spurt fly across Duo's back, and then rammed himself back in for the seventh and final burst of exhaustive euphoria. Heero immediately collapsed onto Duo's back, who gave way under the weight, and both rolled sideways, sticky and wet.

It took a few minutes for Duo's brain to clear through the hazy afterglow and finally realize what exactly had just happened.

"Heero," Duo panted thinly, "you're inside of me."

"Yeah…" Heero's reply was weak.

They lay there for a moment in silence, catching their breath. Heero's hands, still moist with lube, sweat, spit, and cum, wrapped themselves around Duo and held him close.

"Heero," Duo managed a little more strongly, "do you cum like that all the time?"

"Uh-huh," Heero nodded in breathless affirmation.

"I think I'm going to like that."

Another brief pause.

"Duo," Heero murmured, "I'm inside of you."

"We've already been over that," the braided pilot smiled weakly.

"Duo, did you have any idea what was going on earlier today?"

"I don't really know what's going on right now, Heero. I know that I like it, and I want more of it. Does it really matter how we got here?"

After another brief pause, Heero replied, "No. No, I guess it doesn't."

"You realize we have the entire week here, right?" Duo asked softly. Heero just gave a little squeeze and let out a quiet, "Shhhhh."

Duo lay there, wrapped in Heero's arms, still mounted on him, and closed his bright eyes in euphoria. He smiled simply. Beautifully. He was as loyal as he was dangerous, and finally, Heero would be able to see both sides of him in one night.

* * *

END


End file.
